


It's All Worthwhile

by cowboykylux



Series: 8 Nights of Light (Hanukkah Series) [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguing during sex, Banter, Enemies, F/M, Flirting, Hanukkah, Hanukkah Party, Neck Kissing, Rival Relationship, Song: Baby It's Cold Outside, Songfic, Vaginal Sex, but also lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: You're the last to leave Kylo's Hanukkah party, and though you know you should go, you're not so sure you really want to. You and Kylo dance around one another in a game of convincing that ultimately gives you both just what you need.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader
Series: 8 Nights of Light (Hanukkah Series) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050878
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	It's All Worthwhile

It’s snowing gently, when the last of the guests leave through the door of Kylo’s penthouse apartment. You can see the flurries passing across the great big windows that span across the living room, Manhattan a glow of golden lights. Windows, traffic and the little illuminating bulbs on the bridges twinkle in the dark, evening finally turned to night. Though it may be dark out in the world beyond these windows, inside Kylo’s apartment is comfortably lit and cozy.

Decorative lamps and of course the flame of the candles in the large menorah on the mantle fill the living room with a warm orange glow, one that has you hating the thought of leaving. But it was Kylo’s apartment, and you didn’t want to overstay your welcome, so you push yourself off the couch and make your way to the foyer where Kylo is closing the door behind the last of his guests.

He turns towards you, looking painfully handsome. It was a work party, upscale and exclusive for the top lawyers in his circle. Why Kylo decided to host the Hanukkah celebration at his place rather than the office he holds in the Freedom Tower was obvious – he had a damn good apartment and you could tell he was eager to show it off, to impress.

As much as you hated to admit it, you were impressed.

“I’m really glad you came, you know.” Kylo approaches you, leans up against the wall of the hallway.

He took off his suit jacket, loosened his tie. There was something about the more casual appearance that make you blink quickly, remembering that this was your greatest rival, your biggest enemy. He wasn’t handsome, he was a pain in your ass…or so you keep reminding yourself half-heartedly.

“It was a great party, I’m exhausted.” You lie, “I should probably head out.”

“You don’t have to.” Kylo’s eyes are hopeful, especially as he doesn’t even spare a glance to the giant windows before trying to come up with the excuse of, “I mean, well, look at this weather.”

There is nothing in your body that tells you to leave, and everything that is screaming at you to stay. One look at Kylo, and you can read in his body language that he doesn’t want you to go either, and that’s a comfort. Still though, he _is_ on the other side, he’s on the rival team, he’s your competition. Did you have strong feelings for him? Of course! But…

But lately it was becoming harder and harder to figure out exactly what those feelings were. You had been convinced in the beginning that it was hatred – because damn Kylo really managed to piss you off sometimes – but now, now you’re not so sure.

“I really can't stay.” You say slowly, carefully, hoping hoping hoping that he’ll pick up the game you want to play.

Maybe both of you can get what you want without having to admit to it.

Maybe, just maybe, neither of you have to wear your hearts on your sleeve.

“But baby…it's _cold_ outside.” Kylo catches on immediately, a great big grin slowly spreading across his face.

He approaches you, rolls the sleeves of his dress shirt up over his forearms. The act is so casual, and yet your eyes are drawn to it instantly, unable to look away from the thick cords of muscle that flex as his hands reach for you. You’re all alone now, just the two of you, no one is around to see if maybe you should kiss, if maybe you should allow Kylo to hold you close.

“I’ve got to go away.” You allow him despite the words, allow him to slip an arm around your waist, pulling your bodies together.

“But baby, it's cold outside.” He shakes his head, biting at the inside of his cheek. He wants you desperately, wants you more than he’s ever wanted anything in his life. You are the first and only person to ever match him so well on so many levels, it’s absolutely intoxicating.

“This evening has been – ” You start, pulling away from him, finding your pulse beginning to race, your lungs beginning to squeeze as you hold your breath. You were so sure he would kiss you just then, but then he hadn’t, so away you go, just another step in the dance.

“I was hoping you'd drop in – ” Kylo talks at the same time as you, the two of you always did have a problem with interrupting one another, he hated that about you. He loves it.

“ – So very nice.” You begin to search for your gloves, taking a real long time, surely they haven’t gone too far. Maybe you spot them over by the long couch, and maybe you ignore that, maybe they weren’t yours after all.

“ – I'll hold your hands they're just like ice!” Kylo’s fingers twine through yours as he grasps your hand, spins you around and pulls you close to him once more.

His eyes are brown and sparkling in the warm glow, his chin tucked in to look at you properly. He had a good couple inches on you, even with your heels on, and you find that you don’t mind craning your neck up to bite back a smile at him, not one bit.

“My secretary will start to worry,” You say, licking your lips, your eyes on his mouth. They flick back up to his gaze, and he notices, of course he notices.

Kylo leans in, presses his forehead against yours, your noses rubbing together.

“Beautiful watch you're wearing…” He murmurs, turning your hand in his so he can see the diamonds catch the light. You’re so elegant, everything about you makes him sweat in his Louboutins.

“So really I'd better scurry.” You tilt your chin up a little, just barely a little, your bottom lip catching his ever so briefly. It’s not a kiss, not really – someone could come back in, couldn’t they? Maybe one of his friends forgot something behind, maybe someone was watching from a building across the way, maybe --

“Beautiful, please don't hurry.” Kylo brushes his lips back against yours, his eyes slipping closed, hand cupping your jaw, your cheek.

Beautiful? That was a first, your heart leaps in your chest. Kylo had called you a _lot_ of things over the years that you have been butting heads together, how strange that this time, with your foreheads literally touching, he calls you something so sweet?

“…Well maybe just a half a drink more?” You finally start to show your cards, finally start to give him some proper leeway that he can take and run with.

And run with he does – he steps away from you abruptly, clapping his hands together once with excitement, already making his way to the elaborate home-bar that he has set up. The bartender he hired for the party is long gone, but Kylo knows his way around his spirits.

“Put some music on while I pour.” He gives you a cheeky grin, and you have to hide your face in your hands, chuckling out your happiness.

He could be such a jackass sometimes, but he could also be so incredibly thoughtful and charming and funny and smart and – oh no, you can practically _feel_ yourself falling for him. You find that maybe, you don’t necessarily dislike the sensation of the butterflies in your stomach, as you step out of your heels to be more comfortable, and go over to the smart speaker mounted to the wall.

The baby grand piano sits comfortably in the corner of the great room, a few guests having taken a turn on the ivory keys, and you think that maybe one day you’d like to hear Kylo play. For now, the speaker will have to do, as you select a seasonally classical playlist of soft romantic music that immediately resonates through the room.

Kylo offers you a cocktail, and much to your surprise, there’s no alcoholic taste to it at all. You appreciate that, appreciate him not pressuring you to get tipsy or anything. Kylo wants you for you, wants you to be with him because you _want_ to be with him. Still, you give him a bit of a hard time, even as he wraps one arm around your waist, the two of you slow dancing to the music.

“You know, the neighbors might think…” You raise a brow at him, and that makes him laugh out loud – he doesn’t have any neighbors, certainly not any that would matter. He’s all alone up here in this beautiful box in the sky.

Well, not entirely alone.

“Baby it's bad out there.” Kylo just shakes his head, giving you a spin that has you nearly missing your footing, the two of you giggling over the silliness of it all.

“Say what's in this drink?” You tease, knowing full well there’s nothing in it at all other than some sprite and pomegranate juice.

“Don’t joke like that.” Kylo stops moving entirely, grasps your jaw in his big hand and gets your attention with a scowl. You smile, both an apology and an understanding, not wanting to have caused him any offense. He rubs his thumb across your lip, the crease between his brows already slipping away, “In any case, you’ll never get a cab out there.”

That has you laughing again, just the realization of what you’re doing.

You’re in Kylo’s apartment, just the two of you, and you’re having fun. No yelling, no arguments, no name calling or temper tantrums for once, and it’s so nice. Now why couldn’t he be this agreeable all the time, you can’t help but wonder?

 _I wish I knew how_ , You think, casting a gaze over to the menorah that’s starting to burn down to nothing, _to break this spell._

_Her eyes are like starlight now,_ Kylo thinks, regarding you softly, watching you watch the candles. He walks away from you and blows them out the rest of the way, not wanting his apartment to burn down if he leaves them unattended – and he was getting tired of staying in the living room.

He wants you in his bed, if you’ll allow him that privilege, if you want it too. Only if you want it, but fuck does he.

“I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell.” Kylo offers, holding a hand out for the beret that’s fastened to your head with a couple pins. He wants to touch your hair, wants to card his fingers through it, wants to caress and kiss and fuck you, if you’ll let him.

“I ought to say no no no, sir – ” You duck your head, unpinning the beret anyway, shaking your hair out from underneath it. Trying not to think about the possibility of hat-hair, you hand him the beret, his big hands folding it gently, resting it on the big glass coffee table.

“Mind if I move in closer?” Kylo steps out of his dress shoes, leaves them right there on the plush rug in the living room.

“—But maybe just a cigarette more.” You grin, taking his hand when he extends it to you.

“Never had such a blizzard before!” Kylo beams, practically pulls you up the stairs, leading you down the hallway to the master bedroom.

You don’t have much time to really look at any of the furnishings, but it’s neat and clean and well kept, the sheets crisp, everything varying shades of white and cream. Finally finally finally, Kylo surges forward to kiss you, his hands on your face, your neck, wanting you everywhere, wanting his hands on you everywhere too.

Kissing Kylo was always everything you thought it would be, you think as your hands fumble with your outfit, trying to get your clothes off and away. You and Kylo had had sex before, hard angry fucks in offices behind closed doors – but never anything like this. Never these soft laughs and gentle groans as Kylo helps get you naked, wanting not a single stitch of clothing on either of you.

Once your body is exposed to the slight chill of the air, you shuffle yourself under the covers of Kylo’s pristinely made bed. It’s a silent signal for him, one that tells him you’re spending the night, you’re not going to get out from under these blankets and sheets once you’re in them. Kylo reads you loud and clear, and practically trips over himself to get naked too.

He crawls under the covers with you too, and immediately you roll to face him, to get as far into his space as you possibly can. His hands grasp your face again, kissing you and kissing you and kissing you some more, sucking on your lips, your tongue, swallowing you whole. His hands move all over you, grasping at your body, wanting to feel every inch of you.

You throw a leg over his hip, his hard cock brushing against your stomach. It’s hot and throbbing, you wonder how desperate for you he must’ve been all evening. Kylo lowers one of his hands to your pussy and thrusts a couple of his thick fingers up inside you, stretching you just enough to take him, kissing you, breathing hard. Your head sinks into his soft plush pillows, and your body opens for him, especially as he rolls over on top of you. Legs falling apart, Kylo thrusts his cock into your wanting cunt with ease, the two of you letting out a moan when he finally bottoms out.

You’re both electrified by this, both wanting it, having wanted it all evening – wanted it for years. But that was a scary thought, so you stick to something safer like just tonight. The way he was such an effortless host, champagne glass in hand, laughing and smiling with ease at his guests, the way everyone was comfortable and not a single person had a single complaint was so sexy to you.

You had no idea, how could you have, but he threw the party for you.

Just for you.

Kylo grunts into the crook of your neck as your legs wrap around his waist, his arms caging you under his body as his cock rocks in and out of you, feeling too good, feeling right. It just feels _right_ being here, and if he were to ask you, you know you’d agree.

“I got to – oh don’t stop – get home.” Still, the game isn’t over yet, there isn’t a clear winner, not yet.

Was it you? Or was it him? You both wanted the same thing for once, were both on the same side, what a Hanukkah miracle that was!

“But baby you'd fucking freeze out there.” Kylo pants as he speeds his hips up, watching the way your breasts bounce from the effort, from the sheer momentum of his thrusts. He shifts up enough to grasp the headboard for leverage, and your back arches up into his touch, mouth falling open and eyes pinched shut as you take the pleasure he so eagerly gives you.

“So lend me your coat – yes!” You’ve got so much spirit, so much stubborn strength, Kylo can’t help but laugh at your remark. You always have to have the last word, don’t you?

“No way, it's up to your knees out there.” Well, so does Kylo, and he smacks your thigh a little, watches as the flesh jiggles for him, your pussy soaking wet and velvety and tight around his cock, wanting nothing more than to come deep in you, claim you as his and let you claim him as yours.

“Look, you've really been great – ” You stumble and bumble and hiccup around the words as your toes curl, chest heaving, pleasure washing over you in waves and waves, “– Oh fuck, please?

“How do you do this to me?” Kylo groans out, dropping down back to your neck, worrying the skin there as his hips rut against yours, shallow thrusts with his cock practically buried in your hot pussy, not wanting to be anywhere else other than right here.

“There's bound to b-be talk tomorrow…” You moan, pinching at your nipples, trying to get some more friction as your orgasm builds builds builds, Kylo moving the whole bed, the entire mattress shifting on the supports.

“Think of my life long sorrow – ” Kylo grunts, thrusts growing erratic as he gets closer, pushing into you deeper, harder, faster, more more more until your whole body shakes and rattles and trembles.

“Oh – oh yes, yesyesyes right there Kylo!!” You’re loud, practically shouting out his name, the word echoing and bouncing around the ceiling.

“ – If you caught pneumonia and died, ohhh fuck.” He comes then, hearing his name on your lips, on your tongue, that frantic beating of his heart making him dizzy, making him sweat. He can feel his come spreading through you and your body goes limp under him, star-fishing out on his mattress.

You’ve got a big blissed out smile on your face, and Kylo thinks that as much of a fucking thorn in his side you are, he’d do anything to keep that smile there.

Not that he’d ever tell you that. You were rivals, after all.

“Hey Kylo?” You pant, wiping the sweat away from your brow.

“Mhm?” He’s collapsed down on top of you, and he’s half expecting you to tell him to get off, that he’s crushing you, that you can’t breathe and you’re dying and a million other things.

“I’m really glad I came too.” You whisper instead of all of that, and that wasn’t something that Kylo was prepared for, not really.

So he doesn’t say anything at all, grateful that you chose to be here with him, chose to accept his invite, chose to make this entire party worth it.

Because it was worth it, just getting to be with you.

_Oh baby it's cold,_

_Baby it's cold outside_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This is one of my favorite holiday songs, it's so flirtatious and I thought it worked perfectly with these two!


End file.
